Level 03: Big Problem! Ratings x Defect
is the third episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters investigated about the mystery behind the 110.9% rating which a TV drama series got the said rating after they found out from Noi and one of Hanamori Media Research staff. Meanwhile, Maxwell decided to face the Game Quest Masters in a battle. Plot In the continuation of Level 02: What's Going On? Team x Name, one of the ratings staff of Hanamori Media Research was shocked when the strains of 110.9% Bug started spreading throughout the computer data, especially in the ratings data, after she received an email which was from Maxwell. The next day, she told this to Noi and Anaira about that matter. In an unexpected situation, they received an email from Arakawa Network regarding to the ratings of a drama series entitled Days which they got yesterday wherein the series posted a rating of 110.9%. Anaira had no choice but to contact her fellow Game Quest Masters to head on to the set of a TV series. In Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, Maxwell laughed when she found out that a drama series of Arakawa Network got a rating of 110.9%. Meanwhile in the set of Days, Mitsuko Kitakami and Natsuko Itou, the lead stars of the TV series, were shocked about the ratings which their TV series got when one of the production staff showed the ratings result to them. Then Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters came in to the set with the help of a production assistant to talk to the lead stars about the matter. Anaira promised to them that they will find the culprit who manipulated the ratings result. Returning back to Hanamori Media Research, Noi saw thru surveillance footage that a group of Robinson Syndicate members came to visit the set of a TV series. She told this to Anaira and others about the matter, and Anaira said that she and her fellow Game Quest Masters will monitor the situation within the set of the TV series. As the syndicate members reached the location set of Days that caused panic to the staff and cast of the series, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters transformed themselves into their armor forms and faced them in a battle. Maxwell got pissed off when she found out that the Game Quest Masters get in their way. Then she decided for herself that she will be the one who will defeat the Game Quest Masters, and left afterwards. Back to the battle, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters defeated the members of the syndicate using their respective finishers. And when the staff and cast of the TV series thanked them for saving their lives, Maxwell suddenly appears and attacked the Game Quest Masters using her Max Spreader. Then she told them that she came to defeat those people who will get in her way, and began attacking the staff and cast of the TV series. The Game Quest Masters, meanwhile, decided to bring Maxwell to another dimension as their battle stage, and they continued their battle there. Noi noticed that there were strains of 110.9% Bug in the ratings data from one of its servers. There she believed that Maxwell sent these strains to them thru email, and this was proven true when one of the ratings staff told them about it. Back to the battle, both parties were suffered from their attacks. As the Game Quest Masters used their respective finishers, Maxwell attempted to block their attacks, but she was failed. Then she told them that she was not done yet, and left. As they were returning back to the set of the TV series, Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters apologized for their inconvenience on what they did a while ago. As they returned back to Hanamori Media Research, the Game Quest Masters removed all the strains of 110.9% Bug from one of its servers and destroyed afterwards after they found out from Noi about this matter. At night in the location set of Days, Mitsuko and Natsuko received the ratings data which in actuality, it was an actual ratings data posted in Local Entertainment Times website wherein the said TV series posted a normal TV rating, which was very far from what they found out earlier. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : *Hanamori Media Research staff member: * : * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes